Inattendue
by somethingratherrandom
Summary: Future!Simon leaves something behind.
1. Chapter 1

Title - Inattendue

Summary - Future!Simon leaves something behind.

* * *

It had been two months since the disappearance of who her friends had called superhoodie, but whom she had come to know was Simon from the future, Alisha's heart had been broken, along with the frustration knowing that really he was within touching distance. He wasn't the Simon that she fell in love with, but already she had started to see glimpses of what he would become, his confidence building day by day.

It was Simon which had lead her to be in her current situation, staring into the community center mirror, doing everything that she could to avoid looking at the steadily developing test in front of her.

Closing her eyes, she forced herself to finally look down, to where two blue lines were mockingly standing out.

"Shit" She muttered to herself before dropping her head against the cool glass of the mirror,  
settling her growing headache.

He knew, he must have known that this was going to happen, everything that had happened to Simon had happened to him... unless... this hadn't happened to him.

She slowly turned and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. What did that mean? Did she miscarry? Or have an abortion without ever telling Simon? Should she tell Simon? The baby was biologically his, but he had never had sex with her, had taken no part in conception,  
so was the baby his.

"Time travel is a headfuck." She muttered to herself.

She looked up at the sound of the door opening, as was her luck of late, it was Simon who entered, finding her gaze with his large blue eyes.

"Are you alright" He asked gently, gazing down at her unusual position on the floor.

"Yeah" she answered, lifting herself off the floor, and attempting to move surreptitiously towards the test, Simon unfortunately noticed this and picked it up with the intention of handing it to her before drawing it closer to his face and frowning. He glanced up at her, lips pursed and a crease between his intense eyes.

"You should talk to Curtis" He said, holding her gaze.

"I don't need to." she snapped, grapping the test from his hand and throwing it into the nearest bin. Simon continued to look at her with warring emotions.

"He has a right to know" He said nervously, holding himself tense, as if expecting to be attacked. Alisha paused before turning the tap on.

"It's nothing to do with him." She said softly, looking away.

"Who" He asked, taking a step forward.

"I'll tell him in my own time"

"Did somebody hurt you" He nearly whispered, hands twitching, aching to comfort.

Alisha turned away, dropping the paper towels she had used to dry her hands into the bin before turning at the door.

"Not physically"


	2. Chapter 2

Title. Inattendue

Fandom: Misfits

Rating: T

Word Count: 523

Characters/Pairings: Alisha/ Simon Alisha/F!S

Disclaimer: Don t own.

Spoilers/Warnings: Swearing

Summary . Future!Simon leaves something behind.

Authors note: Please forgive any mistakes in this Chapter. I don't currently have a Beta and also am dying of 'flu.

* * *

Alica sighed and sat down and the steps outside the community centre for a break. Between morning sickness and the hard physical labour that her community service entailed she was exhausted. Simon had been trying to help her out, she had noticed, eyes searching her out when he wasn't sure of her location. Not that she could complain, she had found herself doing the exact same thing.

She searched in her pockets for her cigarettes, putting one in her mouth and bringing the lighter to her face, before pausing when hearing the door creaking open behind her. Turning around she saw Simon, he pursed his lips slightly before taking a step forward and sitting next to her, glancing up at her with a frown and raising his hand.

Alisha leaned forward, taken back to a time when he would raise his hand to touch her face,  
when she realised that he had plucked the cigarette from her mouth. A gasp of laughter escaped at the unusually intimate gesture from the usually introverted Simon, who was now holding a can of diet coke towards her.

"Already looking fat am I?" she asked sarcastically, taking the drink.

"No..." exclaimed Simon earnestly "It's just not good for... you."he trailed off looking at the cigarette he now held uncomfortably between his fingers.

They sat in silence for a few moments, both finding it strangely comfortable.

"What would you do" She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean"

"What would you do if you was..."

"I Would be very annoyed at the storm" He interrupted her.

"What" she asked, frowning.

"Ability for men to do... that" He said gesturing towards Alisha "Would be a rubbish superpower" he explained, eyes shining with humour.

Alisha let a laugh escape for the second time, watching Simon as he stood and turned to face her "Tell him, the... father." He said after a few seconds of silence, "He has a right to know."

"What if he doesn't believe me."

"Then at least you'll know"

"Are you two gonna come an 'elp us finish the job or sit there al' day?" Kelly asked, leaning out the first floor window.

As had become second nature to Alisha, she cleared her mind of all definite thoughts so the other girl couldn't hear her. Simon watched as she rose to her feet and they walked back inside together.

It was only later when she realised that recently she had been clearing thoughts of present Simon a lot more than the Simon from the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Title - Inattendue

Summary - Future!Simon leaves something behind.

* * *

"He said that picking up litter was the best time of his life"

The thought ran through her head as she waited for the lift to ascend to her level, She knew that something bad was going to happen, that she should listen to Simon, past present, they were both right, and now there was only one place that she could think of to go to clear her head.

Stepping into the lift she pressed the ground floor button, her hand smoothing over the hint of bump that had started to grow. Nobody had asked her yet. For that she was thankful.

Entering the foyer of the hotel she was in, she noted that that everyone studiously avoided her, having everyone know her power was like being a leper, all of them so desperate not to touch her for fear that their deepest darkest fantasies would be revealed.

She set of in the direction of the estate.

* * *

Simon stepped out of the lift and looked around him, he had never seen this place before. In front of him Alisha flopped onto a makeshift bed. There were strange machines, and clocks. Pictures of him and the others adorned the wall around them.

Confusion and a sense of fear surrounded him. Several pictures stuck out at him as being from the past when they had been in danger. Was someone following them, trying to kill them?

Turning round he looked at Alisha, who was pulling something out of her handbag. Looking over her shoulder he saw the picture of them both in Las Vegas.

"When was that taken" He demanded, turning himself suddenly visible

Alisha gasped, pulling the photo to her chest in an attempt to hide it, but it was too late.

"Where did you get that?" He asked again, fear prickling in the back of his neck. Something was very wrong here.

"Someone gave it to me" She replied, her voice soft, silently begging not to be asked more.

"Who?" He asked looking down at her, her face worried and nervous. "What is this place?"

"The guy in the mask, he lived here" She answered, looking away and putting the picture in her handbag again.

"He's the father, isn't he?" An idea, slowly forming in his head.

Alisha nodded gently, unable to catch his eye

"Who is he?"

"He's you"


End file.
